Uses of Iron compounds
Ferric iron containing compounds are useful in the treatment of a number of disorders, including, but not limited to, hyperphosphatemia and metabolic acidosis. See Hsu et al., “New Phosphate Binding Agents: Ferric compounds”, J Am Soc Nephrol, Vol. 10, Pages 1274-1280, 1999. Previous studies and inventions have reported the use of ferric compounds in binding with dietary phosphates, and such ferric compounds are potentially useful for the treatment of hyperphosphatemia in renal failure patients (U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,706, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,235, 2005; CN 1315174, 2001; Yang W. c, et al., Nephrol. Dial. Transplant 17:265:270 (2002)). Elevated amounts of phosphate in the blood can be removed by administering compounds such as ferric citrate. Once in solution, the ferric iron binds phosphate, and the ferric phosphate compounds precipitate in the gastrointestinal tract, resulting in effective removal of dietary phosphate from the body. It is also believed that the absorbed citrate from ferric citrate is converted to bicarbonate which corrects metabolic acidosis, a condition common in renal failure patients.
Int'l App. No. PCT/US2004/004646, filed Feb. 18, 2004, published under Int'l Publication No. WO2004/074444 on Sep. 2, 2004, discloses a method of preparing ferric organic compounds, including ferric citrate that remains soluble over a wider range of pH than previously described preparations, and which have a large active surface area. However, commercially scalable manufacturing processes with quality control/analysis measures to ensure and/or to verify the compliance of the pharmaceutical-grade ferric citrate or ferric organic compounds with established standards or specifications were not previously disclosed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a scalable process for synthesizing pharmaceutical-grade ferric organic compounds or ferric citrate for human use. The process needs to consistently produce ferric organic compounds or ferric citrate of the required pharmaceutical grade.
This invention further discloses dosage for ferric citrate for treating of a human or non-human subject or patient. in need of the compound. Different routes of administration are explored.